Brothers of Stone
by paulrico21
Summary: Two brothers that have suffered discrimination and have only felt pain and suffering, attempt a new life. When that life falls apart, the brothers lose hope and faith in humanity. However, what will happen when they meet 8 new hunters and huntresses in training? Will their faith and hope be restored? Rated M because you never know. [OCxPyrrha] [OCxVelvet]


**Hello everyone. This is my first attempt at writing. I had this idea form in my head and so many others blossomed from it which is why ended up writing** ** _Falling_** **the one shot I wrote that takes place in the RWBY universe. I welcome all positive and constructive criticism. There will only be two OC's. Let us venture into their lives and see how much they change the world of Remnant.**

Chapter 1: The Brothers Return

"So much for a simple walk to the transport station!" I called out before vaulting over a nearby post-box. As I landed, I twirled around with my arm outstretched, sending a burst of flames from my fingertips at the approaching gang members. Unable to dodge the blast, they were engulfed inside its fiery embrace before collapsing to the floor, their aura depleted.

I caught a glance at the back of their clothing, "Bro, you were right! White Fang members, all of them!" I shot a look over to Onyx, currently batting away at a few thugs of his own with Splinter - his weapon - and his own assortment of punches and kicks.

"You just HAD to talk me into unloading all of my ammunition before we left." he spat back at me. "We would have been done with this bullshit and on our way to Beacon if you'd have just listened to me!"

Onyx blocked another punch and ducked under a sword swing before grabbing the closest White Fang member by the shirt. Using his momentum, Onyx spun around and slammed the poor fool into his comrades, becoming a humanoid battering ram.

"It's not my fault the airship doesn't allow loaded weapons on the flight!" I returned. Running up, I slammed my open hand onto the pavement, sending a blanket of ice over the downed enemies and trapping their arms and legs to the blacktop.

I stood and counted up, "-three, four, five… Onyx, we're two short!" My eyes scanned the area, there were seven members attacking us a moment ago, where did-

"Senna! Eyes up!"

I snapped my attention above me as the final pair of enemies dropped from the rooftop directly above me.

Just as they were about to strike, Onyx comes careening into the one closest to him, knocking the duo off target and to the ground. I let out a sigh of relief; that was too close.

"Gah!" I feel a small pain in the side of my head as Onyx klonks me with the end of Splinter.

"How many times has Qrow told you to be aware of your surroundings, including those above you, at ALL times?" he chastises.

I hang my head slightly, rubbing my head, "Alright… alright, sheesh. Can you wait till after the battle to criticize my awareness?"

Onyx shrugs, holstering Splinter over his shoulder, "By all means, finish this up so we can get out of here. We only have a few minutes to catch our flight."

"No prob!" I retort with a smirk. I take a few steps towards the White Fang members who are shakily standing to their feet. I spread my arms out and flip my cloak back confidently, internally gathering energy for my attack. The duo before me hesitates, and I make them regret it immediately.

I quickly take one last step and pivot around, throwing my hand out and shouting towards my targets, "Arcthunder!" A bolt of electrical energy erupts from my outstretched arm, striking both White Fang members and sending sparks of electricity coursing through them both. After a few seconds, they fall to the floor spasming, defeated.

I smile and run my finger under my nose with a smile spread across my face. "All in a day's work for the best mage in town~! Bro, did you see that- Gahk!" Splinter connects with the top of my head, sending to my knees in pain as I rub the newly forming bruise.

"What did you do that for?!" I groan.

Onyx just shakes his head, "I told you to stop shouting stupid video-game spells for your own attacks." He places Splinter back behind him once again as he pulls me to my feet. "At least come up with something original, don't just reuse stuff from Hunter Emblem: Awakening for once."

"Killjoy…" He wasn't wrong, I did use a lot of the game to influence everything from my combat uniform to my attacks, but I wasn't about to let him force me to change any of it. No sir.

The sound of police sirens reached our ears, pulling us from our conversation.

"Come on," Onyx said as he turned to leave. "we're going to miss the shuttle if we hang around any longer."

Before he could take a step, I grabbed his shoulder. "We need to tell them what happened so we don't wind up getting mixed up with them." I said, gesturing to the scattered bodies.

Onyx looked around for a moment before letting out a sigh, "Ugh… fine. I guess we can take the next shuttle…" He didn't seem to happy about it.

Onyx POV

The cops arrived quickly, ironically having missed the colossal beat-down served to the seven White Fang members. Yeah, great job on the hussle guys. Really saved the day.

The officers took our statements, baffled on how two "kids" could take down a group of so-called terrorists. Once it was finally over, I pulled Senna away from his unneeded discussion with another officer and turned to leave. We didn't get far as we both froze in place at what awaited us.

Standing before us was none other than Glynda Goodwitch, Deputy Headmistress at Beacon, with her riding crop neatly tucked under her arm. We stood there speechless for a brief moment, which felt like an eternity, when she calmly said, "Professor Ozpin would like to speak with the two of you. Please, come with me." We simply nodded at her and followed. What surprised me the most was the lack of emotion she portrayed whenever she spoke.

Our entire ride was silent. Senna quickly fell asleep and I elected to merely staring out of the nearby window of the airship, making it my goal to keep the quiet as long as possible. As the airship finally stopped I woke Senna and we followed her straight to see Professor Ozpin, Headmaster at Beacon.

As we approached the door she startled us by quickly spinning to look at us both. After staring at us a brief moment she said, "Please understand that as a student, Beacon is your home and therefore the faculty will always be there for you not just as teachers but as mentors as well."

I was surprised even more was the raw emotions of genuine concern and care that was laced in each word she spoke. Suddenly the oak doors behind her opened and she immediately stepped to the side revealing Professor Ozpin holding his cup of coffee, which no student has ever witnessed him without.

He motioned for Senna and me to follow him into his office. As we approached his desk he simply held his hand out silently offering us a seat. We sat down and he just looks at us with an expressionless face. I decide to break the silence with a question, "How did you know about the robbery we stopped, since we came across it by coincidence?"

He replied with, "Nothing is ever a coincidence."

I think for a moment and as I open my mouth to speak, cutting me off, Senna asks, "Did you find the graves?"

That question took me completely off guard. Since that day we vowed never to speak of it again.

I'm pulled back to the conversation when Prof. Ozpin replies, "Yes and their graves were moved to the cemetery here on campus."

Senna immediately asks, "Before you expel us and have us leave, may we please visit their graves?" He smiles.

I'm so lost and confused with my emotions i start to tremble, struggling so hard to maintain control. 'Why is he smiling!', I think to myself as well as 'Why has Senna never mentioned any of this before?' Am I trully this dense, that I forced my brother away from me that he couldn't confide these feelings with me. I'm pulled from my thoughts when I feel Senna grab my shoulder and tightens his grip.

I instantly stop shaking and focus on Prof. Ozpin. His face portraying a curious look before speaking, "You may visit their graves and you are not expelled. You are still my students and I will not abandon either of you in your time of need. You will each be placed on a new team to create two teams of five, however since you did not complete your first year, you are going have to repeat it. I believe in second chances no more."

Senna replies with, "Thank you" and a genuine smile as I merely nod my head in acknowledgement.

Prof. Ozpin turns towards me and says, "Prof. Goodwitch has your new scrolls. Tomorrow you are to meet with Prof. Peach for a ranking assessment to determine the missions you will be eligible to go on." Before I can say anything else, Prof. Ozpin adds, "I'm sure the both of you have many questions at the moment. I promise you will have your answers in due time, however I'm going to ask you to leave I must go and address the new students."

Senna and I stand up and leave his office. We stop in front of Prof. Goodwitch and grab our new scrolls. As we exit Senna looks over at me and said, "Hey bro, we should go to the cemetery and pay our respects."

At this point I can barely hold in my emotions. 'I can't let him see me break down! I have to get away from him before it's too late.' I think to myself. Without even looking at him I said, "I'll go later I need some time alone to think. I'll meet you back in the dorm later. If you need me just call."

Without giving him any chance to stop me I take off. It doesn't matter which direction I'm going I just need to get away before Senna sees me melt down. I turn a corner and I stop running. I realize that I started crying as I was running and then I feel my legs give out and I just curl up in a ball right there in the middle of the hallway. My back is against a wall and it feels cold, much like how i feel inside. I fall into a daydream.

"Come on you are just being paranoid. Prof. Ozpin himself said we are an 'elite' team.", she said staring at me with worry. To put her mind at ease I put on a fake smile and said, "I know you are right. I have nothing to worry about since I have the most amazing partner ever." She giggled and then said, "Don't you ever forget it!" She let another giggle escape before saying, "You should probably go see Coco before we leave, especially if we want to avoid what happened last time." I roll my eyes and tell her that I'll meet her at the bullhead. She smiles and goes off to prepare for our mission and as I watch her walk away my smile instantly fades and I let my real emotions of worry plaster my face.

I'm suddenly pulled from my daydream when I hear screaming. I stand up and look outside the window and sigh. 'Just when I thought my day couldn't get any worse.' I think to myself.

Senna POV

I stood there as my brother ran from me and let out a sigh, "Will he ever learn that I am more than capable of taking care of him."

Onyx likes to think that I don't know how he truly feels, but I decided long ago that he will tell me when he is ready. I turn around and began to make my way to the Beacon cemetery. Along the way I stop by the gardens and pick a few flowers, even though that is technically against the rules, I feel as if the headmaster really wouldn't mind. The cemetery is a bit out of the way of most of the campus facilities, so only those that know about it is would really be able to find it easily.

I make my way through the old iron gates and realize that I don't know exactly where the graves are located, so I start my search near the front and work back one-by-one. I stop when at a particular grave marker that caught my attention. It had a fresh single rose in front of it but the problem is that there is only one way in and out and I haven't seen anyone around. I read the grave marker and it says, "Summer Rose, The Silent Hero". I wondered about the significance of the title, but in the end I shrugged it off and continued my search.

Almost ten minutes later, I found them side-by-side. Upon reading their names, I was overwhelmed with emotions and felt my legs give out beneath me. I fell to my knees and started to cry. I split the flowers into two bundles and slowly placed the them on the graves, my hands shaking from the raw emotion.

"Cassidy Greene, Beloved daughter, sister, and partner… Lauren Greene, Beloved daughter, sister, and partner". As I read aloud the engraved names, my eyes empty themselves of tears, having been held back for so long. It felt like an eternity since I had last spoke their names, and it didn't get any easier with time. They deserved to be here next to Onyx and me. They deserved to be Huntresses, instead they we're here. If only-

I snapped back from my thoughts as I hear whispers coming from behind me. I slowly stood up, quickly rubbing the wetness from my face and turned around. I instantly go pale at the sight before me. After what felt like forever, I felt true fear. I took half a step back in response, as I didn't expect to have to face this nightmare so soon. Alone no less!

"U-uh… I- um…" I couldn't form a coherent sentence, I was shaking in my boots.

In front of me is standing is a venomous looking Coco, the leader of second year team CFVY, one of the best trainees in her grade…

...and Onyx's ex girlfriend.

Standing beside and behind her was a dismayed Velvet Scarlatina, Coco's rabbit-faunus teammate, as well as my own more-than-likely ex-girlfriend. After a few seconds, however, Velvet starts smiling. 'Why in the HELL is she smiling?! She should be pissed at me after disappearing like I did!'

"You…" Coco mutters, her eyes were obscured by her sunglasses, but it was unlikely that she was making eye-contact with me.

"You have no idea what kind of hell you are in right now…" Her voice was low but her body was slowly shaking in anger.

...I think now would be a great time to make a hasty retreat from this encounter.

I slowly took a step to the side, only for her to mirror my movements, blocking me from the exit. Behind her, Velvet has a worried expression on her face.

I quickly return my attention to Coco as I hear the clacking of heels running towards me. Thinking on my feet, I immediately summon ice and fire into each of my hands before slamming them together, "Smokescreen!" I shout out my distraction attack. Immediately the air was filled with grey mist, which I took quick advantage of to slip around the enraged female before sprinting towards the exit.

"Velv! Don't let him get away!" Coco screams from within the fog. In front of me Velvet hesitates but raises her guard in order to stop me. I wasn't about to take a swing at either of them, no matter how bad they currently wanted to beat the shit out of me.

I slid, changing directions to the side of the cemetery, dashing towards the outer wall. I could hear the pair running up behind me, giving chase.

As I neared the wall I jumped and thrust my hands downwards, "Elwind!" A gale of wind sending me flying up and over the high wall, separating me from Coco's wrath.

I landed and took a few steps forward, breathing heavily at my daring escape.

...it was short lived however as Coco vaulted over the wall, assumingly by the aid of Velvet. I yelp and begin sprinting down the path before slamming through a pair of doors into the main hallways.

I could hear Coco screaming behind me, "Get the FUCK back here!" I continued to sprint as fast as I could, occasionally throwing back a small 'wind' spell to try and slow her down without hurting her. It helped a little bit, but she wasn't about to give up the chase that easily.

"Onyx! Wherever the heck you are,for the love of Dust HELP ME!" I scream out for help, even though I was certain I couldn't count on being rescued. Not when it was her behind me.

Fortunately, as I rounded a corner I spotted an open window ahead of me. Not thinking twice I dove through the opening, quickly pressing my back up against the wall beneath it. I wait until I hear the sound of Coco running down the hall and away from my hiding spot.

Not taking any chances, I close the window and launch myself up onto the roof using a few ledges and Elwinds. Once I was certain that I was safe, I slid onto my backside with a shigh of relief. I start thanking all the gods I can think of for helping me escape Coco when I hear the sound of laughter nearby.

Onyx POV

I watch Senna start to parkour up the side of a building. I make my way to the stairs and climb up to the roof. I walk up to the edge and watch Senna put on an impressive display of athleticism and chuckle to myself. Then I get serious turn in his direction and take off at a sprint towards the edge of the roof. I leap and start my own parkour of the roof tops to go help my little brother who always seems to have the worst of luck. He finally stops and collapses and is breathing heavy. As I walk up to him I couldn't help but laugh and said, "What's got you running scared?"

He looks up at me with the most serious face and said, "Coffee."

I look at him like he is crazy and said, "That must have been a cup of coffee straight from hell itself."

He frowns and immediately retorts with, "NO! You sarcastic doof! I was running from Team CFVY!" I feel a shiver run up my spine at their mention, "Coco wants to kill us and Velvet was smiling, I swear I watched my life flash before my eyes."

I just looked at him and said, "Stop being such a drama queen."

He growls and replies with, "Oh yeah, go ahead and confront Coco then."

I looked away and told him, "Sorry bro but I'm not suicidal." At this point we both start to laughing.

Out of nowhere both our watches start beeping and Senna lets out a groan. The look on his face made me feel guilty instantly. He pulls down his collar on the right side of his neck exposing the base and said, "Just get it over with."

No matter how many times I do this, it never gets easier and all of his pain and suffering is my fault. I wasn't strong enough to stop what happened. I couldn't stop the monster that our father turned into after our mother passed away. I reach into my cargo pocket and pull out a small vial, with the green antidote that is keeping my brother alive, and place it at the base of his neck and press the button to inject the antidote directly into his bloodstream. I place the vial back into my pocket and we both reset the alarms on our watches for the next antidote injection.

I looked down and in barely a whisper I said, "I'm so sorry I wasn't strong enough to save you from him. You shouldn't have to live with this suffering. I wish I was the one poisoned so you could live a happy life."

He placed his hand on my shoulder and said, "It is NOT your fault that he went crazy and poisoned me in desperation to try and save mom. You have done everything you can to keep him away from us and keep me safe and alive. Please stop torturing yourself, you are going to end up losing it and who is going to help me then? I can't lose you. I can't forgive you because there is nothing to forgive. All of this has done nothing except pull us closer together and I wouldn't want to change that for anything."

I pull him into a hug. He always knows how to calm me down and make things seem better. He pulled away and said, "The antidote is taking effect I need to lay down."

I nod and help him down to our old dorm room. Once inside, I lay him down on his bed and pull the covers over him as he instantly falls asleep. I turn around and let a single tear fall as I look at Cassidy's and Lauren's beds. I take a deep breath and pack up their forgotten belongings and arrange to have their stuff sent back home to their families. As I pull off the last picture of Cassidy form the wall, I stop and cut her head from the picture and pull out my locket from underneath my shirt and I place her picture next to the one of my mothers. I close my eyes as I remember her final words.

She was lying on the ground not moving. I just finished killing the last ursa major and ran to her side. Her blood was pumping out her body rapidly, I couldn't stop it. I look at her and said, "You can't die on me. We still have three years left, you can't leave me!"

She gave me a weak smile and softly said, "I'm sorry, this is the end for me. I want you to remember that I will always be with you in here." She taps at my heart. She looked at me and asked, "Onyx, please sing to me the moon song. I love your voice."

I started to sing, "Fly me to the moon, Let me play among the stars. Let me see what spring is like in... Vacuo and Mistral, in other words hold my hand..." I grabbed her hand. I kept singing, "In other words, baby kiss me..." I placed a kiss on her forehead and continued, "Fill my heart with song, Let me sing forever more, you are all I long for, all I worship and adore, in other words please be true..." I felt her squeeze my hand as tears started to fall from my eyes. I sang the last line, "In other words...in other words...I...Love...You." I look into her eyes and watch the light fade from them and I feel her body go limp in my arms.

I kiss her picture, close the locket and tuck it back into my shirt. I chuckle to myself since she is now next to my heart, literally. I go to the bathroom and wash my face letting the warm water work it's magic as I try to relax. I dry off my face and make my way down to the cafeteria to get food for Senna, who is going to be starving when he wakes.

I make my way into the cafeteria maintaining a low profile so CFVY doesn't spot me when I heard a soft cry. I look and I see a team of students picking on a wolf faunus, that is trying to eat her meal in peace. I decide to throw my low profile to the wind and walk over to the team and tap the one harassing the faunus on the shoulder.

He didn't look at me but he did say, "Look the ears are real." As he said this he tightened his grip on the ear.

I slowly feel myself starting to lose control. With venom laced in my voice, I said, "How about if we find out if your ears are real."

He releases the faunus and slowly turns towards me and smirks. I just stand there with a devilish grin on my face. As he goes to say something, I cut him off, "Prof. Goodwitch just received an email with a recording of you harassing this faunus. If I were you, I'd take your team and find a way out of your current situation."

His face went instantly pale and with a slight green tint. He looks at his team and they all nod and start sprinting. I turn towards the faunus and see that she is in pain.

I kneel down beside her and look at her ear closely and see that is starting to go purple. She looked up at me and said, "Thank you." I can hear the pain in her voice. I simply offer my hand. She hesitates but then takes it with a little smile. I help her stand and offer my arm. She takes my arm and guide her to the infirmary.

Once we arrive, I tell the nurse what happened and she thanked me for escorting her and that her team would be notified. I nod in response and make my way back to the cafeteria to get food for Senna and myself.

Thankfully, I managed to get food for the both of us without attracting attention to myself. I turn into our hallway and i feel someone tap my shoulder from behind me. I stop and turn around to see a girl with red hair and olive skin. She looked like an amazon warrior with her armor and weapons, which consisted of a sword and shield. Her eyes however caught my immediate attention, they were a pure green that could compete with emeralds in beauty. I'm completely lost in them when she clears her throat to pull me to reality.

I shake my head and start to apologize, "I'm sorry, I didn't meant to stare. It has been a bit of a long day for me."

She chuckled and said, "No worries, however I am curious as to why you stood up for the wolf faunus against Cardin Winchester and his team."

I'm shocked a bit by her being blunt yet polite and subtle at the same time. I give a slight smile and ask, "Can you keep a secret?"

She nods, "Of course, I always respect the privacy of others."

I nod in return, "My secret is that I never sent Prof. Goodwitch an email and I am actually a wolverine faunus."

Before I can explain she asked, "If you are a faunus then how come you don't have any physical faunus features? And why wear the sunglasses indoors and after sundown?"

Instead of answering her question I remove my glasses to show her my eyes, which have wolverine pupils and then show her my wolverine teeth. She lets out a gasp but covers her mouth quickly as if to try and take it back. Before she can say anything I said, "I'm Onyx, by the way, Onyx Stone. What is your name?"

She gives me a look of confusion and asked, "You don't know my name?"

I chuckled and said, "No. You haven't told me what it is yet."

She gives me a smile so large I thought her cheeks were going to burst. "I'm Pyrrha Nikos, a pleasure to meet you." She holds out her hand. As I grab her hand to shake it, I look into her eyes. I see pure joy and happiness and next thing I know she is clearing her throat again.

I immediately release her hand and started to apologize, "Forgive me, I'm not the best with talking to women. I promise I'm not a creeper."

She laughed again, in my opinion it is the most angelic sound on Remnant, and said, "It's quite alright. Anyways, I'm going to the library. It was nice to meet you Onyx."

I smiled, "The pleasure is truly mine." She returns my smile and walks off.

Before she turns the corner she looked back and said, "I hope to see you again." I smile and she disappears around the corner.

I turn around to see Senna standing in the doorway of our dorm giving me a slow clap. I walk past him and place the food down. As he closes the door behind me he asked, "So, do you like her?"

I turned to try and hide my blush and said, "I had one conversation with someone I just met and I was being all weird. So even IF I do have feelings for her. There is no way she could reciprocate them."

He looked at me like I'm stupid and asked, "So you like her?"

I sighed and said, "Yes Senna. I like her."

"I thought so."

He smiled and as I pack my things to move to the new dorm room. Meanwhile, Senna devours his food, packs his stuff, and goes to take a shower. Senna comes out of the bathroom after a while and goes back to sleep. I go, take a shower and change and go to sleep to get rest before meeting Prof. Peach in the morning.

Onyx Pov

I woke up five and half hours later after going to sleep. No matter what I do, I always wake up exactly five and half hours after passing out. I got up and dressed and for the day. I walked over to the desk and prepared another needle for Senna's next injection. I jumped a bit when his ridiculously annoying alarm - which he managed to already download to his new scroll - goes off. I watched as he slowly stood and like a robot walks over and sits and pulls off his shirt. I administer the injection and wait for him to get dressed.

He cleared his throat and called out, "Onyx?"

I looked over at him and asked, "What's up?"

He turned away before he continued, "Onyx, If something was wrong you would tell me right? I mean, you know that if something is wrong, I can totally take care of you. It will be just like you look after me."

I put on my glasses and said, "I'm fine little brother." In an attempt to change the subject I asked, "Do you have my tic-tacs?"

He tossed the small container at me and said, "Here, you need to smoke before the fight, so let's get breakfast and then go out to the balcony so you can down two cigarettes and hopefully you won't have to use your semblance much today."

I smiled and said, "Well let us maintain tradition. So which song will we serenade the students of Beacon with as we go to breakfast?"

He smiled and said, "Uptown Funk?" I smiled and we left to get breakfast, singing our hearts out the whole way.

As we sit there and eat I'm lost in my thoughts thinking how Cassidy and Lauren would sing with us and Coco would just roll her eyes at me. I truly loved Coco but after what happened, she had moved on. About a week after the incident, I went to go find her to tell her what happened. I went to Beacon and as I approached the bullheads I saw her and Fox coming off and going out to Vale. I decided to follow a bit before approaching so I can plan exactly how I'm going to tell her everything. Next thing I know, they walk into a small café and sit down to eat. She looked so happy but then it happened. I watched as she leaned over the table and pulled Fox into a deep passionate kiss. As they broke apart I felt my heart shatter. The only thing still somewhat holding me together was her and she had moved on. It has only been a week and she supposedly loved me. I clenched my fists and took off in a dead sprint. I ran all the way back to Patch, which is where Senna and I were staying.

After having my heart shattered I vowed to never love again but I met her, Pyrrha Nikos. Her eyes, so mesmerizing and her angelic voice stirred up those old feelings I believed I could only feel for Coco. I can't explain it but I want to be with her and show her how much she matters to me.

I'm pulled from my thoughts as I see a grape flying straight at me and I catch it. Senna waved his hand in front of my face and said, "Remnant to Onyx, we are going to be late! We have to get going right now!" We stood and sprinted to meet Prof. Peach.

We made just in time. Prof. Peach saw us and said, "Welcome back gentlemen, I'm glad..."

Before she mentioned it I stopped her, "It is good to be back."

She took the hint and continued, "Today for your test you will each take on a second year student. You must defeat them in order to pass. It is tournament style, you must force them to forfeit, drop their aura into the red, or incapacitate them. Senna in sparring room one and Onyx in sparring room two. Good luck gentlemen I will be watching the camera feeds and call the matches over the intercom."

We nodded and proceeded to our sparring rooms. I opened the door and stepped in. I shut the door and as soon as I saw my opponent, I paled.

Standing in front of me is none other than my ex-girlfriend, Coco Adel. I keep a neutral face as I step into the sparring area. She is standing there awe struck and I don't blame her. I spent the last few months training harder than ever and I'm sure she thought I passed away. Little did she know that I knew how quickly she moved on. Looking into eachother's eyes is pointless because we are both still wearing our sunglasses. I smirk and said, "One week."

I saw her eyebrow show above her glasses and asked, "You put me through hell and all I get is 'one week'? What is that even supposed to mean?"

I didn't reply to her question and took my combat stance. Over the intercom, Prof. Peach began her countdown, "5...4...3...2...1 BEGIN!" Coco started to circle around me. In response I followed her pattern and started to circle with her.

As we circled each other she said, "Why didn't you come back? Prof. Ozpin said that you died on that last mission. Velvet and I cried for weeks after and we just started to move on but no. We can't because you decide to come back."

I stopped dead in my tracks. She just seriously lied to me and she has no clue at the pain she is about to endure and the hatred I'm about to unleash on her.

Without a second thought I smoked jumped at her - essentially dissipating into a cloud of smoke, converging on a new location before rematerializing - and threw a right cross. As my fist connected with her face, I felt more alive than I had in months. She flew back a few feet but it was far from over. I smoked jump again and let out a barrage of punches and kicks. She finds her composure and blocks every single one and the next thing I know I feel her leather hand bag smash into my face, sending me back across the room. She then changes her weapon into her mini-gun and the barrels start to spin.

Before shooting she asked, "Want to explain your reaction?"

"No."

She growled at me and said, "Fine then. Eat my dust!" She fires her weapon and I start running along the edges of the room and that is when I noticed her weapon smoking heavily. I smiled and held out my hands and started to suck in the smoke and I run circles around her. I'm supercharged with smoke so I smoke jump at her sink my fist into her solar plexus, knocking the wind out her.

As she collapsed to the floor I said, "That is for lying to me. I came back one week after and long story short I saw you kiss Fox in that café. If you went through 'hell' then it was only for a week. After that I lived in hell and I'm still there. You destroyed my heart. That sad part is that, deep down, I'm glad you were able move on and I wish you all the happiness in the world so you don't have to live the nightmare you put me in."

Before she said anything else I crouched and then launched myself into the air. I change into smoke and split into three parts at the apex of my jump I come back together and nose dive back down towards Coco and blast smoke to gain speed. I slam into the ground creating an explosion that sends her into a wall and a shock wave that rattles the entire building. I then rematerialized from the smoke and fell to one knee.

Prof. Peach came over the intercom, "The winner is Onyx Stone." I slowly stood back up and left the sparring room.

Prof. Peach told me to go clean up and to go to the team formation ceremony. So i made my way to the locker room to store my weapons and change into fresh clothes. As I was placing Splinter into the locker, I frowned because I didn't even use it. Instead, I lost control of my emotions and resorted to my semblance first.

I showered, changed, and popped a tic-tac into my mouth as I made my way to the great hall.

Senna POV

'Oh great merciful Dust… why have thou forsaken me?'

I threw my hands forward, releasing a burst of wind in front of me and sliding away from the swing from the monstrous sword plummeting towards me. When the battle had barely started I was already on the run. Yatsuhashi wasted no time pushing the offensive and kept me at a distance the entire time, which normally wouldn't be a problem with my ranged style of attacking, but he would NOT stay still!

I rolled away from another swing before firing off another volley, "Arcfire!" The taller warrior easily brought up his blade to block most of the flaming spheres from hitting him before pulling back for another swing. I saw the blow coming and quickly threw another burst of wind at my feet, launching into the air, "Elwind!"

The sword hit the ground moments after I my feet left the surface, sending a shockwave from the impact and shattering most of the small arena. He was not screwing around, I had to wrap this up quickly.

I began formulating a plan as I made my descent towards the platform, unfortunately, Yatsuhashi had recovered from his attack and swung the mighty blade horizontally at me before I could land.

Unable to dodge, I could only cross my arms in front of me and absorb the blow, which sent me flying into a nearby wall.

I let out a grunt of pain as I slid to my knees, I wouldn't be able to take another hit like that or I was out for good. Struggling to my feet I gathered what energy I could muster, preparing for my recklessly thrown together idea.

"I suppose this is payback... for disappearing like I did... huh, big guy?" I spoke between breaths. I didn't receive a response, Yatsuhashi never was one for many words, but his face affirmed my claim and I let out a sigh. "I guess it's only fair… but I'm not going to lose this… just so you know."

I saw a smirk appear on his face, I was glad to know that he was still my friend after everything, I really did deserve that last hit.

...didn't make it hurt any less, but still. We were cool.

As Yatsuhashi brought his sword up again I made my move, "Slow!" I shouted and pushed both palms forwards. Almost instantly, a dark veil draped over Yatsuhashi as his movements slowed to a crawl. I acted quickly, the effects wouldn't last and I was running out of juice, metaphorically speaking of course.

I quickly slid around him and jumped, throwing a hand skyward, "Arcthunder!" A surge of electricity shot from my fingertips, forming into an orb of energy. As I landed, I spun and slamming both hands to the floor, "Bolganone!" My most powerful attack using up all the energy I had left in the tanks.

I watched as a plume of flames erupted from the ground while the lightning released from the orb above, engulfing Yatsuhashi in a whirl of red and yellow. I could see time speeding back up for him as I felt myself collapse to the floor, my eyes falling shut at the same time my attack ceased.


End file.
